La Llegada de Phoebe Grey
by MockingjayPrior
Summary: Un hijo mas. Phoebe esta por llegar como un regalo mas para Christian & Anastasia, esta pequeña angelita solo llegara para crear mas dicha y felicidad a la familia Grey.
1. Parte 1 Ella esta por Llegar

Anastasia se encontraba ya por fin en el noveno mes de embarazo y lucia radiante y no se estaba quieta para nada, tenia tanta energía que ni parecía darse cuenta de la enorme barriga que cargaba.

—Por fin Teddy se quedo dormido. —Anastasia se estiro y bostezo.

—Anda ven ya a la cama. —moví la sabana para que se acomodara. —Oh no, espera. Falta la ultima foto.

—Esta bien. —Me sonrío.

Se quito la bata y se subió la blusa hasta la parte baja de los pechos. Desde su primer mes de embarazo le he estado tomando fotos enfocadas en ver el crecimiento de su barriga. Fue una idea que surgió de la nada y parecía muy tierna y Ana (Además de lucir más que adorable en las fotos) estaba encantada con retratar los meses.

—¿Contento Sr. Grey?

—Contentísimo, ven aquí.

La abrace y se acurruco en mis brazos y dio un gran suspiro. Anastasia, Teddy y yo esperábamos con una gran ilusión la llegada de Phoebe. Por un lado Teddy se moría por tener una hermanita y decía que iba a cuidarla. Por el otro lado estábamos Ana y yo, con la llegada de Phoebe conoceremos el otro lado de la moneda.

Con Teddy hemos aprendido muchas cosas y él nos ha sorprendido de muchas maneras con sus ocurrencias. Con Phoebe, por ser niña, nos enseñara aspectos diferentes, porque criar a una niña no será lo mismo criar a un niño. Phoebe será tierna, delicada y muy frágil.

—¿Eres feliz? —Pregunte.

Cada cierto tiempo le hacia esa pregunta. No se porque, pero la hacia. Quería saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y que ninguno de los dos estábamos cayendo en la monotonía. Pero la monotonía era algo que no nos amenazaba, porque ella siempre es tan ocurrente, traviesa y me reta cada que puede, y yo trato de sorprenderla con detalles a veces costosos pero como se que ella prefiere los detalles mas personales y sencillos prefiero darle muchos de esos.

—Claro que lo soy, ¿Cómo no serlo? —Me dio un beso y acaricio mi mejilla. —Contigo, con Teddy y próximamente con Phoebe todo es perfecto.

—Yo también, ni siquiera podría definir que tan jodidamente feliz soy. —Sonrió.

—Te amo Christian. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, nena.

…

—¿Christian?... —Me sacudió suavemente el brazo.

—¿Mmmm? —Estaba entre dormido y despierto, pero mas dormido que nada.

—No te alarmes, pero, ya eso hora. Phoebe quiere llegar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, ya no estaba para nada dormido se me quito el sueño como si me hubieran echado una cubeta de agua fría. Me levante de la cama de golpe para ir a cambiarme, agarre lo primero que encontré y me lo puse.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Hay contracciones? Dime. —Se rió y no entendí porque.

—Tranquilo, no queremos olvidar nada. Estoy bien, las contracciones aun no son tan fuertes, ahora concéntrate.

—Bien. —Le dije. Tenía razón, me puse tan alterado que empecé a olvidar cosas.

—Primero ve y levanta a Gail para que se quede con Teddy y de paso saca la pañalera que esta en el closet, no se nos puede olvidar la ropita de la niña. Anda ve.

Corrí al cuarto de Gail y toque la puerta. Le dije que Anastasia iba a dar a luz y que tenía que quedarse con Teddy y le explique que mas tarde llevara al niño al hospital para que viera a su mamá y conociera a su hermanita. Gail estaba encantada, supongo que es la mejor ama de llaves que he tenido. Es cuidadosa y muy tierna en cuanto a Teddy se refiere y él niño la aprecia mucho.

—Ya le avise a Gail, aquí esta la maleta, ¿Qué hace falta?

—Que me des un beso y me digas que estas tranquilo y que pase lo que pase en el parto no te vas a asustar.

No me puede pedir eso, porque todo lo que tenga que ver con su bienestar me preocupa, pero en este momento no estamos para discutir eso. Así que simplemente la beso con delicadeza y dulzura. Anastasia me acaricio la mejilla y susurro sobre mis labios:

—Todo estará bien.

La lleve al Audi y estaba vez conduje yo porque Ana quería una ida al hospital normal, o sea, que sea yo quien la lleve al hospital a dar a luz y no Taylor. Quería esa experiencia, porque ella siempre quiere tener nuevas experiencias. Muchas primeras veces a mi lado.

Al llegar al hospital le trajeron una silla de ruedas y se la llevaron de mi lado.

—Sr. Grey espere, primero necesito que vaya a cambiarse y luego podrá estar al lado de su esposa.

No podía dar problemas, así que ahí voy a cambiarme para poder tomar de la mano a Anastasia mientras me convierte en padre por segunda vez.


	2. Parte 2 Flores y corazones

Luego del parto, como era de esperarse Anastasia estaba agotada, así que esta profundamente dormida mientras yo estaba afuera de los cuneros contemplando a mi pequeña Phoebe.

Parecía una muñequita de cabellos castaños y era hermosa, se que ahora no puedo definir a quien se parece pero siento que tiene mucho de Ana pero también tiene mucho de mi, no se, solo lo siento.

Mi blackberry suena sacándome de mi ensoñación. Es Elliot.

—Estamos aquí y traemos a Teddy, pasamos por él ¿Dónde estas?

—Estoy en los cuneros, vengan a encontrarse conmigo.

Elliot colgó y un momento después estaban conmigo. Cuando Teddy giro por el pasillo y me vio su rostro se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa. Vino corriendo a mí y yo con todo gusto lo alce en brazos y le plante un beso en la frente.

—Que bueno que vinieron ambos, Ana estará encantada de verlos, sobre todo a ti Kate. —Ella sonrió.

—¡Dios! He estado muriendo por verla, pero me han dicho que esta dormida. ¿Como esta?

—Fue un largo proceso, pero fue más sencillo para ella. No hubo ninguna complicación.

—Eso es realmente bueno. —Dijo Elliot. —Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es mi adorable y hermosa sobrina?

Teddy me volteo a ver con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción y aplaudió un par de veces.

—¿Quieres saber quien es Phoebe? —Pregunte. Él asintió apresuradamente.

Entonces les señale a Kate, Elliot y Teddy quien era la niña. Teddy estaba que no cabía de la emoción y Kate y Elliot no podían evitar recordar cuanto Ava llego a sus vidas y los había cambiado para siempre.

Estuvimos parados ahí durante un buen rato, hablando sobre nuestros hijos; Elliot comenzó diciendo que mi hijo seria un rompecorazones muy atractivo y añadió que lo atractivo no era herencia mía, luego tocamos el tema de las niñas ahí contraataque yo: dije que probablemente Phoebe seria tímida como Anastasia y que probablemente Ava le llevaría muchos novios a casa. Elliot dijo un "por supuesto que no, no-novios-hasta-que-sea-muuuuy-mayorcita".

—¿A que horas van a dejar ir a Ana? —Pregunto Elliot.

—En dos o tres horas más y Teddy debe ir a comer.

—Nosotros lo llevamos a casa de mamá y cuando den de alta a Ana nos hablas y todos vamos para su casa.

—Muchas gracias Elliot.

—Que agradeces hermano, lo hacemos con mucho gusto. —Él y Kate se sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

—_Pa no, no quiedo id._

Y antes de que pudiese hablar Kate tomo de la mano a Teddy y fue a sentarse. Sentó al niño en su regazo y empezó a hablar con él. Se le veía tan maternal y Kate simplemente lo adoraba. Siempre he dicho que ella no es tía de Ted porque se haya casado con mi hermano, ella es tía de Ted por la gran amistad que tiene con Ana porque ellas mas que amigas son hermanas.

Kate nunca hacia una diferencia entre mi hijo y su hija siempre era todo para ellos. Cuando va a casa a veces le lleva regalos a Teddy –aunque no sea una fecha especial- y simplemente dice "Vi esto y no pude evitar pensar en Teddy, así que se lo compre." A ella también le ha sentado la maternidad de una manera increíble, de hecho supongo que gracias a ello nuestra relación ya no es tan mala.

—Listo. Se ira con nosotros y mas tarde iremos a su casa para ver a Ana.

—¿Qué le haz dicho? —Pregunte.

—Le he dicho que va a ir a la casa de sus abuelos y que Mia y Ava están ahí y que será divertido.

Siempre ha tenido la facilidad de convencer a las personas así que no me sorprende que haya terminado de convencer a Ted de irse.

…

Anastasia abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio las flores que estaban a su lado, –aun no se percataba de mi presencia porque yo estaba al otro extremo de la habitación-, y les sonrió como si las flores fueran a devolverle la sonrisa.

—Flores y corazones para ti.

Dio un gritito al por fin notarme en la habitación, luego se relajo y extendió su mano hacia mi. Gustoso acepte su mano y fui a pararme a su lado. Estaba un poco pálida pero el brillo de sus ojos no se iba, se veía contenta y su emoción por tener a la niña de nuevo en sus brazos era palpable: la anhelaba.

—La parte que me gusta más es tener tu corazón y dos corazoncitos más. —La abrace y le cepille con los dedos la castaña melena.

—Nos tendrás para siempre. —Le dije con determinación.

La enfermera entro con la charola con comida y Ana me volteo a ver con fastidio, no tenia hambre. La mire con reproche, ella sabe que siempre quiero que coma bien y ahora con mucha mas razón porque acaba de dar a luz a una vida, algo que considero muy importante y un gran trabajo.

—¿Traes puesta una camiseta interior?

—Si, olvide la parte de tomar una camisa y da gracias al cielo que no termine poniéndome algo tuyo. —Me sonrió burlona. —¿Se esta burlando de mi Sra. Grey?

—Claro que lo hago Sr. Grey, es que hubiera sido graciosísimo. —Me tiro un beso y se rió.

—Come. —Ordene. —Es mas, yo te voy a dar de comer.

Ana se movió para darme un espacio en la cama cosa que agradecí, porque añoraba la cercanía con ella, el poder tener un momento para nosotros. Le di de comer, hablamos y reímos.

Creo que nunca fui tan adolescente como lo soy con ella.


	3. Parte 3 Y la familia esta completa

La Dra. Greene llego con Phoebe en brazos. Se veía tan frágil y pequeña que hasta me daba miedo tomarla en brazos, pero ese lado paternal mío estaba que moría por tenerla en mis brazos y tocar su delicado rostro.

Cuando me entere de que Anastasia estaba embarazada de Teddy lo tome de la peor manera, solo podía pensar en cuan irresponsables habíamos sido y para colmo mi lado irracional me había hecho gritarle a Anastasia culpándola de todo sabiendo que esa responsabilidad era de ambos.

En fin, pero con el progreso del embarazo y algunas situaciones aprendí a amarlo y a esperarlo con ansias. Cuando llego a nuestras vidas me cambio por completo, me hizo sentir como alguien nuevo: otra nueva oportunidad de cambiar. Ana había sido la primera; me saco de la oscuridad en la que estaba y me llevo al camino de la luz. Teddy fue la segunda oportunidad; me demostró que puedo ser un buen padre y que pase lo que pase él iba a estar a mi lado y yo indiscutiblemente estaría con él y nunca lo dejaría caer en el abismo en que viví en mi infancia y adolescencia.

Phoebe mi tercera oportunidad; ¿Qué decir de ella? Por Ana y Teddy madure mucho y debido a eso tome el embarazo como toda una bendición, ¡una hija! Una princesita a quien cuidar y mimar.

En cuanto supimos que íbamos a tener una niña empezamos con las decoraciones de su nueva habitación; vimos montones de colores, ropas de cama, peluches y por supuesto ropa para ella. ¡Nos volvimos locos! ¡Hasta Ted! Ese día de compras había sido toda una locura y diversión.

Anastasia tomo a la niña y yo solo pude observar. Observar la paz que Ana tuvo cuando se la dieron, el pequeño pecho de Phoebe que subía y bajaba rítmicamente, la sonrisa deslumbrante de mi esposa y luego yo y mi cara de idiota.

Saque el blackberry y les tome una foto captando el momento de sentimentalismo. Estos hijos míos sacaron el lado amable que tuve oculto por años, quien me escuche ahora no podría creerse que soy yo quien habla.

—Ven.

Bese la frente de Anastasia y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza le di un beso a Phoebe.

—Gracias Anastasia.

—¿Por qué? —Dijo con confusión. —Porque si te refieres a nuestros hijos ambos contribuimos a eso. —Sonrío pícaramente.

—No solo por eso Anastasia, tengo mucho que agradecerte. A todas las cosas buenas que haz aportado a mi vida.

De repente Ana estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas pero a la vez sonreía. Sus sentimientos estaban encontrados la emoción, la ilusión, el amor y una nueva vida.

—¡Oh Christian! Bésame. —Obedientemente le di un calido beso. —Tu sacaste lo mejor de mi, me haces sentir segura.

—Te amo Sra. Grey y a usted también Srita. Grey.

—Yo también te amo Christian. —Tomo la manita de Phoebe e imito una vocecilla como de una niñita. —Yo también papi.

—Eres incorregible Anastasia.

Ambos nos reímos y nos dimos un último beso.

…

La llegada a casa seria toda una sorpresa para Anastasia, se que probablemente quiere descansar pero no podrá resistirse a la sorpresa que le tenia.

Taylor nos esperaba en el Audi fuera del hospital. Cuando nos vio sonrío, bueno le sonrío a Anastasia mas que a mi. Ellos habían creado un vinculo que sinceramente al principio me molesto pero luego lo supere, ni Anastasia ni

Taylor merecían mi desconfianza con algo que no tenia sentido. Así que sin problemas deje que ambos siguieran con su amistad.

—Felicidades Sra. Grey. ¿Podría… —Carraspeo —podría ver a la niña? —Anastasia se rió por la timidez de Taylor.

—Gracias Taylor y claro que puedes verla.

Taylor se acerco y le sonrío. Podría apostar que Taylor se acordó de Sophie.

—Eres hermosa, claro que lo eres. —Le murmuro Taylor a la niña.

El momento en que mi hombre de confianza, el más serio, estaba siendo doblegado por una niña recién nacida, eso era todo un evento.

Subimos al Audi y Anastasia me dio a la niña, mientras que ella se recargaba en mi hombro y se quedaba dormida. Seguro estaba agotada y seguro también iba a querer a ahorcarme cuando se encontrara con todo mundo en casa, pero también seria feliz ¿No? Pues espero que si, porque ya están ahí.

…

Cuando cruzamos el umbral todos aparecieron como por arte de magia: Ray, Grace, Carrick, Carla, Bob, Mia, Ethan, Elliot, Kate, Ava y acercándose tímidamente Teddy.

El rostro de Anastasia y el de Teddy eran de un momento de fotografía. Se extrañaron y solo estuvieron lejos por un día. Anastasia una vez más, estaba llorando. Abrazo a Ted, le susurro muchas cosas, el niño estaba encantado y enternecido. Después Anastasia y Phoebe fueron de brazos a brazos. Todos encantados con la nueva bebe.

Por ultimo Phoebe termino en mis brazos y me senté con ella en la alfombra y Teddy se sentó a mi lado.

—Es hermosa, ¿Verdad?

—_Si, pá. Mi hemanita. _

Anastasia se sentó en el sofá quedando a un lado de mí.

—Esta vida es hermosa. —Me dijo.

Su mirada barrió la estancia completa, todos ahí siendo felices compartiendo nuestra felicidad.

Le sonreí porque tenía razón, todos los días me levanto agradecido con la vida. Porque pese al mal comienzo que tuve desde que era niño y a cambio he recibido una maravillosa familia adoptiva que a estas alturas ya no podía llamarla "adoptiva", eran mi familia y punto. Me trajo a Anastasia y con ella llegaron dos pequeñas lucecitas: Teddy y Phoebe.

Anastasia me hace sacar mis mejores sombras: El marido, el amante, el padre, el hijo, el hermano y el tío. Son las mejores sombras, aunque ya no se si llamarlas así, porque ella las ilumino, las saco de lo mas profundo de mi ser, las pulió y estoy seguro de que nunca mas dejara que se vayan de mi.

La vida a su lado es simplemente maravillosa.


End file.
